


【紫赤】“今天就吃蛋包饭吧。”

by Ireko_Az



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireko_Az/pseuds/Ireko_Az
Summary: A long kiss between Murasakibara and Akashi.A really long and desperate one.Akashi is going to get married.And his "bride" is not Murasakibara.





	【紫赤】“今天就吃蛋包饭吧。”

阴雨天的下午，没开灯的房间里笼罩着昏暗模糊的影子。雨滴打在厚厚的窗玻璃上，传进屋里闷闷的响声。刚刚结束一场性爱的两人倒在床上，四条腿交叠着凌乱的床单上展现着还未降温的忘情与激烈。

低低的喘息声逐渐平息，紫原伸手把赤司搂进怀里，迷恋地轻轻吻着他头顶软软的头发。两个人身上都汗津津的，但他们都不介意。结束后的赤司很安静，像只猫一样倚在他怀里，任由紫原慢慢地顺着他的脊背。紫原格外喜欢这时候没有锋芒了的他，这个只有紫原敦知道的赤司征十郎。

想到这他忽然有点高兴，抱着赤司的手臂紧了紧。玻璃上闷闷的响声渐渐弱了，房间里只剩下两个人的呼吸声。赤司在他怀里动了动，发丝蹭在他胸膛上痒痒的。

“怎么了？”他安慰似地拍拍赤司的后背，“小赤饿了？我去做饭吧。”说着就要起身。天色暗了，他看不清床头柜上的闹钟。这次赤司意外地主动，两个人闹到现在，可能已经快七点了。

赤司却抽出手来按住他，兀自坐起身来。紫原看着他低下头，表情融在房间的昏暗里，有些模糊。

“敦，我要结婚了。”

紫原先是一愣。半晌他张了张嘴，却什么也没说出来。雨彻底停了，房间里只剩下死一般的寂静。他下意识地攥紧了被两人弄得皱巴巴的床单。

“……敦，我要结婚了。”看他没有反应，赤司低低地重复。他慢慢俯下身，脸颊靠在紫原的胸膛上。“……我要结婚了。”

赤司的脸颊上还带着激情的余温，紫原却只觉得自己心脏附近的位置凉凉的。赤司重复了三遍了，他知道自己应该给点反应了。

——可是赤司要他怎么做呢？明明五分钟之前他们还亲密无间地交换了无数个忘情的吻，明明两个人现在还和一分钟之前一样肌肤相亲，明明空气里还残留着精液与汗水的气味……为什么现在好像什么都不同了呢？

赤司没有再说话，在愈发昏暗的房间里重新躺下。他把腿伸进紫原腿间，脸埋进紫原胸前。紫原下意识地伸手搂住他的肩膀。两个人回到了刚才的姿势，安静地听着彼此的呼吸声。紫原有力的心跳声响在赤司耳边，让他忍不住往前蹭了蹭。

但又有什么回不去了。

雨又下起来，闷闷的声响又回荡在房间里。两个人都没有说话，好像刚刚什么都没有发生过，好像两个人还在刚刚激情的余韵里。赤司贪婪地呼吸着紫原身边的气味，仿佛这是他人生中最后一次的呼吸。

但无论怎样逃避，他们共同旅途都通向一个不可改变的结局。赤司深吸一口气，狠下心来，努力在他怀里扬起头，“敦……”

“别说了。”紫原声音沙哑地低声说。像是一声低低的嘶吼，压抑到结尾的音节都仿佛被撕裂。他猛地收紧了抱着赤司的手臂，把脸埋进他的颈窝。“别说了……”他的嘴唇贴在赤司的肩上，嗫嚅的时候有些干裂的唇瓣蹭得赤司的肩膀痒痒的。

赤司一瞬间心软了。他回想起无数次在吵架后紫原蹭着他的颈窝示弱，想起无数次紫原贪恋地一路从他的锁骨亲吻到他的肩头，想起无数次自己在他的亲吻中情不自禁的颤抖。

小赤太瘦了，他说，嘴唇流连在他肩头那块突出的骨头，我要多给小赤做点好吃的。

好啊，那敦要给我做什么呢？说话的气流弄得赤司痒痒的，他笑着躲着紫原的吻。

嗯……紫原搂紧他，坏心眼地追着他的肩头亲吻。汤豆腐？蛋包饭？

昨天不是刚吃了汤豆腐吗。赤司扬着脸，身体因为紫原淘气的亲吻微微颤抖着，伸手摸着紫原后脑的头发。今天就吃蛋包饭吧。

……

不行！

不行。

不行……

赤司缓慢地抱住紫原的脊背，手指紧紧地扣在他的肩头。“敦，我们不是说好了……”

“别说了！”紫原忽然低吼了一声。他猛地抬起头，紧紧地盯着赤司的眼睛。一片昏暗里，赤司看到那鸢尾花色的眸子里模糊地映着他自己的影子，露出痛苦的神情。

他忽然放弃了，伸手抚上紫原的脸颊。“嗯，不说了。”他扬起头去亲吻紫原的嘴唇。接触的那一瞬间，紫原明显地颤抖了。他伸手按住赤司的后脑，主动加深这个吻。舌头在口腔里纠缠在一起，不给彼此喘息的余地，牙齿在略显粗暴的吻里撞上了嘴唇，留下一道道血痕。他变换着角度亲吻着赤司，手紧紧地按着他的头，让他不得不尽全力扬着脸，几乎难以呼吸。但赤司没有抗拒，只是加重了手指扣在紫原肩上的力度，指甲陷进了他的肩头。他们吻着，吻着，仿佛这是，最后一次了。

在令人窒息的亲吻的间隙里，赤司想起之前唯一一次两人这样充满绝望的吻。

国中二年级前的假期，赤司跟随父亲回到本家。家族里有势力的长辈们都聚集在和室里。赤司安静地跪坐在父亲面前。

征十郎。身为族长的父亲拿出一个印着家族纹饰的深色竹盒，示意他打开。赤司低着头，慢慢地打开盒子。里面安静地躺着一张精致的相片：穿着白色和服的女孩子对着镜头露出温柔的笑容，双颊上的绯红透出少女的羞涩。阳光洒在她身上，为她的脸颊镶上一层金边，显得格外好看。

然而赤司无暇顾及少女的芳容。他惊讶地抬起头，正好对上父亲严厉的目光。

这是你的未婚妻。大学毕业后你们就完婚吧。父亲看到他的惊讶，微微皱了皱眉，目光依然严厉。有异议吗？

……我明白了，父亲大人。赤司缓缓地低下头。原本很轻的竹制盒子在他手中，仿佛变得千斤重。

他不是没想过，自己作为赤司家的继承人，是没有恋爱的自由的。没有家世和权势的人根本不可能成为他的伴侣。更何况紫原敦还是个男性，从一开始就排除了所有的可能性。相比照片中的女孩子一定除了完美的外貌，也有着从小受着精英教育形成的良好性格与各种才能与品格。只有这样的女性，才有资格为赤司家孕育下一代的继承人。

但无论他再怎么成熟、再怎么少年老成，他毕竟还是十几岁的少年，在铺天盖地、宛如汹涌的海浪般席卷而来的爱情面前，怎能不缴械投降，怎能不抱有一丝幻想？他在逃避与自我欺骗中与紫原从十四岁开始谈了两年的恋爱，终是在十六岁那年被迫面对残酷的责任与事实。他不想骗紫原、不想给他虚假的承诺、不想耽误他的幸福……

但他更不想让自己最爱的坚实臂膀把另一个陌生人搂在怀里，不想让自己最熟悉的嘴唇流连在另一个陌生人的肩头，不想让自己最喜欢的双手抚遍另一个陌生人的肌肤，不想让自己最痴迷的声音忘情地喊着另一个陌生人的名字。

他更不想，和他分开。

知道这个事实的时候，一直很容易冲动的紫原意外地没说话，只是深深地埋着头。

敦？赤司担忧地伸手去抚他的脸，却被紫原紧紧地抓住了那只手。那就是说，我们还有六年吧？他的声音低低的，手也在微微颤抖。

赤司一愣。他没想到紫原没有立刻跳脚和他纠缠、或者直接要求分手。他没想到他会这么安静地接受了，他们的恋爱从开始就注定走向死亡的事实。

最终他还是点点头。紫原没再说话，另一只手摸着他的脖颈，低下头温柔地吻他。一开始只是嘴唇轻轻的磨蹭，像他们亲昵时最喜欢的那样。在熟悉的气味与氛围里，赤司逐渐忘记了还未结束的悲伤话题。他沉醉在紫原的吻里，呼吸着他身上肥皂香混合着甜食气味的香甜气息，感受着他柔软的发丝拂过脸颊时的痒痒的触感。仿佛此刻和之前无数个独处的时刻一样，仿佛这样安静的幸福还可以持续很久很久。

但紫原忽然变得粗暴的吻把他拉回了现实。舌头撬开他的唇齿，侵略般地进入了他的口腔，让他没有喘息的余裕。他有些惊恐地睁开眼睛，看到紫原也睁着眼，眼中闪动着他看不懂的情绪。

他想逃开，但紫原有力的手臂把他紧紧地锢在怀里，牢牢地按着他的后脑，让他无法逃离。他只得由着紫原摆布，呼吸急促了、腰软了、腿使不上力气了。

终于，紫原结束了这个侵略般的亲吻，把赤司紧紧地按进怀里。赤司无力地倚在他胸前，小声地喘息着。他忽然有些感谢紫原——没有质问、没有任性、没有表现出失望……所有他害怕紫原会流露出的情感，他都藏得很好。

小赤。头顶传来紫原的声音。这六年，请多指教。

……啊啊，请多指教。沉默了一会，他把脸埋进紫原胸口。

“小赤，小赤……”紫原急切地唤着赤司，把他拉回了现实。他像一头濒死的困兽，仿佛“小赤”这个名字是他唯一一根救命稻草。赤司在几近疯狂的亲吻里没有回复的余力，只能更紧地、更紧地扣住紫原的肩膀，表达着“我在”的讯息。

两个人赤裸着吻了很久。紧贴着的躯干，交缠在一起的双腿，混合在一起的气味。明明没有在做爱，他们却仿佛真正地融为一体了。

吻终于结束了，两个人无言地喘息着。窗外雨势大起来了，雨滴打在玻璃上的声音也变得尖锐。紫原依旧轻吻着赤司的头发，轻轻抚着他的脊背。赤司也安静地躺在他怀里。仿佛一切都没有变过。

然而他们的嘴唇都在激烈的吻中被咬破了，挂着一道道血痕——仿佛要将对方拆吃入腹。

天彻底暗了。

“小赤，”紫原停住了他抚摸赤司脊背的手，“是什么时候。”

“……一个月后。”他们默契地选择避开那个他刚刚重复了三次的词汇。

紫原沉默了一会儿。“那，这一个月，请多指教。”他的声音有些颤抖。

“……啊啊，请多指教。”赤司低下头，假装没有听出他的情绪。

两个人又躺了一会儿。房间里暗到看不到彼此了。紫原终于起身下了床。“小赤饿了吧？想吃什么？汤豆腐？”

赤司躺着没动。

“昨天刚吃过的吧。今天就吃蛋包饭吧。”

“嗯，那就吃蛋包饭吧。”

 

>FIN.


End file.
